make it a lifetime
by the alphabet soup
Summary: The wind is running through Marina's hair, blowing it around her face, and the smile which stretches on her face is more beautiful than the sea in front of them.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lorien Legacies.

**Summary:** The wind is running through Marina's hair, blowing it around her face, and the smile which stretches on her face is more beautiful than the sea in front of them.

**Note:** Marina is 25 and Maren is 24.

* * *

It rains the first two hours on the road.

They _had_ prepared – Marina wouldn't go anywhere without making sure everything was accounted for – but the sound of squeaky windshield wipers branding into Maren's head makes her want to turn the old beaten up Jeep around and drive back to their apartment with the excuse she didn't know it was going to rain.

But Marina would say how that idea would cause a waste in gas and the chances of them driving out again were slim to none, so Maren grits her teeth and fills her head with fantasies of eating processed food as they drive by a McDonald's she swears she passed two miles ago.

"Don't even think about it." Marina's voice is teasing as the sound of an indie group Maren's only heard in passing fills her ears. "It's Radical Face. I've played it for you before." Maren nods like she remembers this and ultimately feels like a shitty girlfriend.

It only takes two minutes before the squeaky of the windshield wipers enters her ears again.

* * *

She feels as if she's been driving for hours and the car smells like cheap fast food; she looks at the digital clock to her right and almost brakes when she reads the time: 2:25 am. She doesn't know how she managed to drive twelve hours straight, but more importantly she doesn't get why she's not tired before she notices the five empty cups of Starbucks coffee littering the floor.

Since she knows sleeping in the car is a pain in the ass, she parks by a hotel that doesn't look like it hosts serial killers, gets out of the Jeep, and opens the passenger door to rouse Marina. Her eyes open slowly as she lets out a long yawn. Her dark brown hair falls in her face and Maren resists the impulse to brush it away. "What time is it?" Marina asks before she yawns again.

"After 2:30." Marina's eyebrows rise.

"You've been driving that long? You could have woken me up so you could sleep." Maren waves off the suggestion.

"Don't worry about it." Marina gets out of the Jeep, taking her messenger bag with her purse, and once she's outside she takes a long look around but says nothing.

Apparently first impressions aren't how this hotel makes money because when they walk inside it's almost like a dream. The hotel should be featured on magazines and in the middle of some fancy city, not by the side of the road where it gives off the impression that people have probably been murdered in it.

"Impressed?" Marina's voice is amused as she takes Maren's hand and leads her to the front desk where a pimply face boy only a few years younger than them looks up from a month old newspaper. He looks surprised as he glances at the watch on his wrist but doesn't say anything. "One room for one night, please." Marina says politely and he nods and takes out a key card.

"Room 312 is the only one left." Marina slides her credit card through and takes the key card and hands it to Maren.

The room itself definitely passes muster. The two beds look like they've never been touched before while the two windows give a view of the road and full moon. The carpet feels like heaven underneath her feet, and Maren would almost be content to stay here for a few more days.

Now that she's standing in a room, her eyes start to close and she flops on the bed after taking her shoes off. Curled tightly into a ball, she could have easily gone to sleep if Marina didn't sit next to her and open her mouth. "It's Valentine's Day today."

"That's why we decided to take a road trip." Maren doesn't know whether it's the because she's tired or because she's only eaten fast food, but she isn't following what Marina's saying. "What, are you having second thoughts?"

"No!" Marina turns around and kisses her slowly. When she pulls away, her lips drag across her ear which makes a shiver run down Maren's spine. "It's _Valentine's Day_." Marina's breath is hot again her ear and her eyes close but the unfamiliar smell reminds her that this is a hotel room and no matter how much Marina's offer appeals to her, there is no way she's having sex in a bed that thousands of other people have had sex on before.

"Not now, Marina. Can we just sleep?" By the way Marina backs off and presses her head against Maren's back, she agrees, and in seconds both of them are fast asleep.

* * *

They're on the road again the following morning, and this time Marina is driving. Maren is staring out the car window and brimming with glee at the fact that it isn't raining while her fingers drum absently on her thigh. The cup of coffee warms her hand from the remaining chill in the car, and she swears she can hear Marina humming beside her.

A lazy smile falls on her face as she watches the cars fall behind them, the grass like a sea of green stretched out like an eternity. "We should have done this sooner."

"We should've." Marina agrees with a fondness in her voice. If Marina wasn't driving and they weren't at risk of dying, Maren would have kissed her.

* * *

They reach West Virginia a few hours later, and Maren practically jumps out of the Jeep to stretch her muscles after they park by a small diner in the middle of a small town. Her black hair is tied in a braid that Marina convinced her to allow and the first thing she does when Marina steps out is kiss her slowly as her hands slips around her waist. When Maren pulls back, a blush stains her light brown cheeks and she's grinning. "What's that for?"

"It's Valentine's Day." Maren says like it's obvious, and Marina rolls her eyes and kisses her back. Her tongue runs across her bottom lip, eliciting a small moan in the back of Maren's throat, when Marina pulls back. She notices the red on Maren's cheeks and grins. "Tease." Maren mumbles as they walk into the diner, a smile on her face.

The diner ends up being packed with people – most of them teenagers and college students – when they walk inside. Some of them look up but most are too absorbed in their newspapers or laptops to care. Maren is vaguely aware of her black tank top and cargo shorts, and wonders how much they seem like tourists. As they slide into a window booth, a waiter with light skin walks up to their table a few minutes later with a smile on his face that looks forced. They both order coffees, something that the man seems to have a deep-set hatred for, and he walks away with a stiff posture.

When the sounds of teenage chatter and the clicking of keys continues for a few moments, Marina speaks. "We should leave." Her words are quiet yet steady, and Maren would be inclined to agree had they not all ready ordered coffee. "At least we're one state closer to Maine now." she muses as she doodles on her napkin with a blue pen, her lips pursed and brow furrowed in concentration.

When the waiter comes back, his foul expression remains as he places their coffee on the table with more force than necessary. But Maren can't hold her tongue with Marina looking so offended, so she opens her mouth. "What did that coffee ever do to you?" she demands, her true question laced in the words. The waiter says nothing and quickly leaves to wait another table.

Maren stirs her steaming coffee with a spoon – the contents remind her of mud, she thinks offhandedly – and a scowl forms on her face which she isn't aware of until Marina points it out. "Let's just leave." Marina suggests. "We can pay now and hit the road so we'll reach Maine quicker."

"Okay, okay." Maren looks up and tries to attract the waiter's attention but he's so determined to ignore their existence that Maren figures that's why he hasn't threatened to throw them out. When he finally does, she finds her fists are clenched as she speaks to him in a tone more threatening that she thought it would be. "We'd like a check."

Ten minutes later, the pair are leaving when the waiter says a loud, "Good riddance", and if Maren had less self control she would punch him.

But when she turns around, someone else has beaten her to the punch because a college kid with shaggy black hair tied into a ponytail is glaring menacingly at the waiter who is holding his jaw, in obvious pain. People are standing up now, in shock, in offense, and she sees at least one person who looks slightly happy about the affair, when the man turns around with a frown etched on his face. He has day old stubble on his face and he has the look of someone who gets in too many fights than healthy. His eyes are striking hazel and his skin has a dark tan.

"Asshole." he mutters and holds out his hand as if that's the most natural thing to do after you punch a homophobic waiter in the face. "I'm Stanley. The man on the floor is Shitbag."

Maren takes it and catches Marina's expression when she looks at her girlfriend, and she rolls her eyes at the girl who looks torn between amusement and astonishment.

People are beginning to get over the initial shock, and a few people help Shitbag up but he isn't having their help, but at the same time he seems too stunned to actually get up by himself so he remains on the floor. One person, a short man with closely cut brown hair steps up to Stanley and looks up at him with the same annoyance Marina can look at Maren with sometimes. "Stanley, you're going to get kicked out now. We could have calmly filed a complaint."

"As if they would have given a shit." Stanley looks over his shoulder at the people who still stare at him, but he ignores them. "But fine, if you want to leave let's leave, Cody." The shorter man mumbles how they have to pay first, and he looks at Marina sheepishly.

"Sorry about this. Stanley can't help himself. Or at least, that's what he says. He's punched every homophobic in town at least five times each." Maren whistles and Cody looks at her with surprise, as if he didn't think she would approve of that. "If you want, I can give you two directions. You look like tourists."

"Actually, this is just a pit stop." Marina explains. "But thank you." Cody nods as Stanley comes back and looks at Marina and Maren. "What're your names?" he asks.

"I'm Marina, and this is Maren." Marina replies. Stanley's eyebrows rise.

"Cute." he says, although his voice still has an edge to it so he doesn't seem very amused. Cody inclines his head and Stanley begins walking towards the exit.

She and Marina follow them and Cody's pace slows so he can talk to them. The shorter man seems nice, Maren decides, while Stanley is a wild card. She wonders how he made it in life being on such a short fuse.

"So, where're you from?" It is now that Maren notices Cody has a slight accent that sounds Canadian. He's slightly chubby, but he looks fit enough that he could put up a fight if he had to.

"Kentucky." Marina replies for Maren, and Maren smiles at her. Their hands come together and their fingers entwine, and a calmness falls over her. Cody nods and looks over at Stanley. "He's an asshole, but he means well. Most of the time." Maren notices how his voice seems overly fond but she doesn't say anything lest he becomes uncomfortable. "I'll be seeing you, maybe?"

"Maybe. Thank you."

"Of course." They part ways, Cody walking off with Stanley, a slight bounce in his step, and Maren and Marina walking to the old beat up Jeep that feels more like a refuge than it ever was before. As they drive off, the sun high in the sky and the blue looking more painful than anything, Maren finds it in herself to wonder if they will meet again.

* * *

They're curled up with each other in the backseat while Marina's indie music plays, making the situation feel melodramatic, and Maren runs her fingers through Marina's hair. It's about ten o'clock at night, but neither of them felt like driving anymore so they stopped on the side of a gloomy road and clambered in the backseat, their eyes closed and their bodies trying to be as close as possible.

"This has been a shitty Valentine's Day." Maren's voice is so matter-of-fact that Marina mumbles her agreement as she rolls and presses her cheek to Maren's collarbone. "Mm. You're warm." she mumbles against Maren's skin and wraps her left leg around her waist.

Marina's shirt rides up but neither of them are in the mood, so the exposes skin feels more unwelcome.

"You should've told me you were cold. I could have put the heat on." Marina giggles and Maren raises her eyebrows.

"The heating is crap." Her giggles turn into full blown laughter before she kisses Maren's cheek. "I love you."

A content smile forms on Maren's face, and suddenly the shitty day feels a little bit better with Marina in her arms, giggling like a preschooler, and professing her love like it's the most natural thing in the world. "I love you, too."

* * *

They finally reach Maine a few days later. The whole state feels like a breath of fresh air with the tang of sea water in the air and the constant fear that seagulls will shit on your face. Maren decides immediately that she's glad they came here.

Marina takes her hand without a second thought when they step out of the Jeep, and Maren kisses her once before pulling away. Marina is beaming – a sight Maren could never get tired of – and when they start walking the smiles never fade from their faces.

* * *

They stop at a seafood market for both convenience and curiosity. The smell initially attracted them while the allure of fresh fish made them stay. Being Kentuckians with fresh seafood as an unnatural phenomena, they expect it to taste different.

And they end up being right. Sort of.

"It definitely tastes fresh." Marina comments as they walk away passing older couples and children holding on to their parents' hands. Trees are spread out on nearly every side of them, and with the distinct sound of waves on the shore Maren knows she could live here if Marina wanted to. Maren pulls her jacket on and zips it up while Marina pulls her hoodie on as their feet continue to make a path neither of them know yet. Their fingers are close but not quite touching.

A small girl with brown skin runs up to them with a grin that nearly takes up her whole face. "Hi! You two are pretty!" She takes out a rock from her pocket and thrusts it up in the air as an offering of peace which Marina accepts. "Thank you, sweetie!" Marina coos and the girl beams.

"My momma told me that if you give a rock on this beach to someone it gives them good luck, so I've been giving everyone a rock who comes by!" Marina laughs and even Maren has to smile at this child's naivety.

"Well thank you for the good luck! But don't you need good luck, too? With all these rocks you're giving away you won't have any left for yourself."

"Momma told me that you shouldn't keep things for yourself when you can give them to other people." The little girl has a stern look on her face as if Marina's forgotten an important lesson.

"Of course, thank you for reminding me." The little girl's grin returns just as a young blonde woman walks up to them with an exasperated expression. "Natalya! What did I tell you about running off?" She picks up the little girl who seems thrilled at the woman's return, but still has the sense to look ashamed.

"Sorry, Sarah."

"Tell me next time so we can stay together, okay?"

"Okay."

The woman turns her striking blue eyes to them as an apologetic look on her face. Her hair is tied in a braid and small earrings decorate her ears. "Sorry about this." she says and Marina shakes her head.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. She's a real sweetheart." Natalya giggles and begins to fidget so the woman sets her back down on the ground before she laughs.

"Believe me, when you're trying to get her to go to sleep you'll have a different opinion. I'm Sarah, by the way." Marina shakes her hand, then Maren.

"I'm Maren, and this is Marina." The woman smiles and looks at Natalya who is busying herself with attempting to polish the small rocks she stumbles upon.

"Well, we should be heading back. Enjoy your stay in Maine!" Marina's 'thank you' is forgotten as Sarah and Natalya walk away, and Marina and Maren go in the opposite direction towards the beach. The temperature has significantly dropped now, and Maren takes her hand, their fingers lacing together because it's the most natural thing in the world.

"I love you." Maren breathes and she can practically feel how Marina smiles.

* * *

They had started dating a few years after Marina had mutually broken up with her boyfriend, Naveen. Marina never explained why in depth, but she always alluded to the fact that she realized she liked girls around that time. She had still been torn up over the break up, but never once did she outright complain about it, and Maren knew that was how she had begun to fall in love with her.

Maren had been sixteen when she first noticed the Tunisian girl who stepped into the crowded high school with too many books in her hands and papers spilling out of her gray messenger bag. She was flustered yet never complained, but she looked so out of place with her long skirt and long sleeved shirt. Her dark brown hair had been tied in an elaborate braid that hung down her back. Maren had walked up to her and asked if she needed help since she was new, and the way her eyes lit up was enough to make Maren's day.

That was how their friendship began and it was only when they were in college that they actually started dating. If they had started dating in high school Maren knew she wouldn't be too far off in assuming they would being making out 24/7 rather than actually getting anything done.

If Maren was that type of person she might have said it was beautiful how things turned out.

* * *

The sunset on the sea gives Maren time to think. The reds and pinks scatter across the water as shades of orange break through and litter the sky. It's beautiful, not being they've never seen a sunset before, but because there aren't any birds it sight and Maren doesn't want the moment to be ruined by being shit on by an impatient seagull.

Marina's hand wraps around Maren's waist, pulling her in, and she smells the scent of shampoo and lotion that – thank God – isn't fruity. Maren turns her head to capture Marina's lips in a kiss. The wind is running through Marina's hair, blowing it around her face, and the smile which stretches on her face is more beautiful than the sea in front of them. "This is beautiful." Marina whispers and Maren turns her attention back to the sunset which could never hope to capture Marina's beauty.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

When they're back on the road a day later, their hair tied back and Marina's indie music creating a feeling of nostalgia that Maren thinks shouldn't be allowed, Maren is smiling not at the prospect of going back to Kentucky but at the eternity that stretches before them in the imitation of trees and paved roads.


End file.
